ladeedabetterfandomcom-20200213-history
Crafts
With each doll that comes with a special activity book comes a cute little craft. They're easy, cute, fun to make, and totally chic! On this page, each craft will be described in detail. Along with pics when/if they can be provided, including the users own versions. Also check the other crafts page for crafts that can be found on the official La Dee Da website! New York Dee Map Purse *Needed Items: Contact paper, stickers, map, glitter tape, buttons, Velcro Steps: #first, take your map and fold it so it is about the size of a piece of paper. #Fold the sides, then tape them so they're closed. #Fold the top part over the lower half to make a flap, then make a clasp for it using Velcro strips. #Then add stickers, buttons, or whatever else and your all done! Runway Vacay Chopstick Accessories *Included with: Tylie *Needed Items: Paper Cocktail Umbrella's, Tissue Paper, Ribbons, Colored Tape, Chopsticks or pencils, and pom-poms. How to make: #Place umbrella on top of chopstick/pencil #Tape over it to hold in place #Add Tissue Paper #Tape to hold in place in each segment #Glue a single pom-pom on each side of a piece of ribbon #Tie ribbon around sticks below the umbrella and tape Beaded Necklace *Included with: Sloane *items Needed: Scissors (safety preferred), old T-shirt, wooden (or any) beads. Making: #With parental permission, cut an old T-shirt into thin strips, making sure to gently stretch. #Then thread through the beads. Making sure to only place on a few and do not too closely put them together. #Tie knots to secure the necklace or bracelet. #Repeat with more strips! Make whatever you want. Sweet Party Fluffy Shoe Accessories *Included with: Tylie *Items: Fabric circles, Hairclip/pin, ballet slipper/shoe, netting, cellophane, and cotton balls. How to make: #Glue multiple pieces of fabric in a cute shape/style/design #Glue the cotton balls wherever you wish #Glue the back of the fabric piece onto a hairpin/clip #Then attach the clip/pin to the ballet slipper/shoe! Lollipop Mirror/Room Accessory DO NOT EAT *Included with: Sloane *Items: Mirror surface paper, a single gem, glue, a big lollipop, lace trim, and multiple strips of ribbon How to Make #Glue the back of the mirror paper to one side of the lollipop #Glue lace trim around the lollipops frame/Circle #Wrap a ribbon along the lollipops stick (glue if necessary) #Take other ribbons and tie a knot of them underneath the Lollipop's top (where the stick meets the lollipop) #Glue the single gem right on top of the knot. Garden Tea Party Flower Center Piece *Included With: Cyanne *Items: Cupcake Liner, 6 Coffee Filters, Orange paint, Yellow paint, Green paint, Water, Paper Plate How to make: #Using the paper plates, put a separate color of paint onto each, then mix with water #Dip the bottom and tops of the coffee filters into paint, 4 with yellow tops and orange bottoms, 2 with green bottom and yellow tops. #Fold the orange coffee filters into a loose cone shape #Cut into petals by cutting on each line #Fold green coffee filters and cut into the shape of leaves #Glue the leaves around the flower #Place Cupcake Liner in center Butterfly Mask *Included with: Sloane *Items: Lace ribbon, Glue, Fabric, Paper, Pencil How to make: #Fold the paper in half, then trace your mask design #Cut it, and the eye holes out #Cut the fabric in the exact same shapes #Stack and glue the fabrics #Tie lace ribbon to mask Ladybug Bracelet *Included with: Tylie *Items: Ric rac ribbon, fabric squares How to make: #Take 4 fabric squares (two of same patterns) and stack one on top of the other just partially #Fold them together so that they scrunch up a bit while retaining their ruffle #Take the ric rac ribbon and tie the fabric in the center #Fluff the fabrics and your all done! TriviaLa Dee Da crafts, a realistic version of Dee's Lucky Pincushion bracelet is shown. Gallery with no pictures Category:Books Category:Creative Category:Fun Pages